Voided Marosian War
The Marosian War was the first war to take place in Bismarck's revival of NC. However, due to several issues, the war in it's entirety was voided. While it technically did not occur in the NC timeline, the effects of the war did bring about drastic changes which would ultimately lead to the death of the thread. Background Prior to the war, F3NR3L had been inactive. The thread was being played by and self run by Le Ninja Bro(aka LilNinjaBro6, Ninja), Super JMoney(aka Redskin689, Super), and Lsuvsfar(aka, Lsu). However, upon Bis's return, he decided to make changes. He set in place to superpowers, one being the Arab Federation, the other being the Union State. Shortly before Bis again left, F3N returned. At this point in the game, there were five players. Super as Mexico, Ninja as Canada, and Lsu as the ULI(Unified Lands of Iberia) made up one alliance of players, which Acedogz as Americana was a part of, though he went inactive right before this. Gnu was put in charge of the AF(Arab Federation) and F3NR3L had Marosia. Marosian Expansionism Fails Shortly after getting back, F3N went and took control of a large amount of land. According to his reasons of self modding, South-East China agreed to annex fearing possible military action. North Korea agreed to be a protectorate to protect itself from foreign nations. Mongolia accepted because Marosia was it's major trading partner. Finally, South Korea accepted because it feared invasion by North Korea and Marosia. However, this held no water due to the fact that F3N had no relations with any of the countries other than Mongolia, whom he had trade with but no FTA or RTAs. Because of this, Bis said Mongolia would be his protectorate, but the Koreas would not fall so easily. No comment was made about China, which later caused arguing as to whether or not F3N owned it. Marosia Strikes the AF After researching some projects, F3N decided it best to attack the AF. He did so by launching a "500 megaton ICMB" which he later claimed he had developed back in the 1970s and was non nuclear. He tried launching this at Mecca and sending a naval armada, which included 5000 fishing vessels, to attack the AF. However, the attack was so ridiculous and would have caused 90% of countries to immediately invade Marosia due to Mecca's destruction, that Gnu and the other players deemed it illogical and unsupported and ignored it. NOTE: The players decided because at this point in time moderation by the mods (Bis and Wayne) was practically non existant. Marosia Strikes... Again Having fallen short on his last attempt to grab up some quick land, F3N decided to try his luck again. Not wanting the rest of China, nor a long, lengthy war which invading South Korea would cause, Marosia decided to go for the Pacific. Marosia threatened the Marshal Islands, Palau, and Guam(which the USA still owned), to surrender or be invaded. Guan and Palau accepted, while the Marshal Islands refused and were beat into submission. Precurser to War Fire in the Forums While in the game everything went well, the forums erupted in outrage. At this time, Super was on vacation and Acedogz had gone away, leaving only Gnu, Lsu, Ninja, and F3N. The three others cried out in anger at F3N and demanded he stop and use reason. They also stated that the US would not just hand over Guam and would instead fight back. However, without the power to mod, these three players words meant nothing and F3N ignored them. Notably, Canada sent a message out saying "We are ordering Marosia to cease and desist their threats against innocent nations, if they continue their hostile manner, we will intervene." Thinking nothing of it, Marosia uttered the phrase, "Make me." Little did F3N know, he was about to get what he asked for. D-Day Preperations Gnu, Ninja, and Lsu had all happened to be in the forums and were discussing their dislike of F3N's actions and their disgust for the lack of modding. They knew there was only one thing that would get the mods to work and stop F3N. Thus, the three of them began planning the attack on Marosia. After several hours of planning, the three nations attacked. The War Begins D-Day Canada, aided by a few US ships, and the ULI moved from Panama to Pearl Harbor and then from Pearl Harbor to Japan, refueling at each. Canada then liberated Guam, and the ULI liberated Palau. The ULI and Canada then held formation while the ULI used its satellites to scan for and monitor the Marosian fleet. At this time, the AF secretly moved troops to attack Marosia. They also bombed fortified positions in China. Marosian counter attack/Pre-emptive strike? Seeing Lsu post about tracking F3N's ships, F3N flipped out. F3N responded to the attack by saying that he used satellites to spot the Canadian and American fleets. The Marosian fleet then sailed around Japan to blockade the Japanese harbor, and using about 200 soldiers overpowered all defensive forces in Tokyo and started building defenses on the coast. Bis to the Rescue Bis then returned from inactivity to find a mess. The attackers and defender had posted about a page worth of posts arguing their points and trying to disprove each others attacks and defenses being successful. Ultimately, Bis came in and ruined it. The war was voided along side Marosia. However, the effects the war would have, despite it occurring, were catastrophic. Effects of the War Bis was outraged at what had happened. He removed Gnu as controller of the AF, leaving both superpowers unmanned and wastes of space until the end of the thread. Upon returning and seeing his two closest allies had worked with Gnu, whom he hated, Super cut ties with Ninja and Lsu. This later nearly led to a war between the three, which probably would have occurred had Wayne not been the mod. However, the worst effect was the fact that space was opened up for people to start out in. Ultimately, when the vets came back, many started out in space. Gnu and F3N both ended up quitting due to being isolated and the game being uninterested without player interaction. Super left Mexico due to the fact his people hated him due to high taxes, he had tried to nuke a small island belong to Eno causing Glock (Britannia's ruler) to threaten to launch all-out war if he tried to destroy his ally, as well as a major military base on the island. Ninja lost interest and quit, leading to Canada's annexation to Britannia. The ULI annexed Mexico later, and Wayne and Kyr quit along side Glock and Eno. In the end, the ULI was the last nation standing. However, due to the fact everyone lost interest and quit, the ULI couldn't carry on and fell. Category:NC Wars Category:War Category:Player Wars Why the War was Voided Unless Bis were to return and give an actual reason, the best ideas we have on why the war was voided are merely speculative. Part of it, was most likely due to the fact that the war was such a mess. In Bismarck's mind, Gnu never should have attacked F3N with a superpower. However, had F3N actually attacked the AF with his bomb which never existed, it would have been fully justified and Marosia would have been destroyed. F3N's technology and plans were also largely unsupported and simply wouldn't have worked. Also, F3N had an unfair advantage of starting out in China, going inactive, and returning with an absolutely ridiculous population. Also, had Wayne been the moderator, all four nations would have most likely lost everything and Bis probably didn't want everyone leaving the thread because of Wayne's modding. Lastly, even if the war had been voided and everyone had been left in place, another war surely would have broken out due to F3N's expansionism and lack of modding. Ultimately, Bis's unwillingness to stay on the thread and mod was probably the reason everything was voided.